Evita lo inevitable
by Ruru Loves
Summary: Sirius se fue. No volverá… no volverá… ¿Qué hare ahora? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Yo… yo no… ¡SIRIUS!


**¡Hola!**

¿Cómo están? Espero que mucho mejor que yo

Esta idea surgió de una experiencia personal. Si es confuso, me disculpo, lo escribí como empezaron a fluir las ideas y no lo han revisado.

Por cierto, el inicio es una cita del quinto libro. Este one-shot inicia igual que "Detrás del velo", pero no es la misma historia ni nada por el estilo.

Ojala les guste, me retiro.

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de J.K y yo no gano absolutamente nada con esto.**

**Summary: Sirius se fue. No volverá… no volverá… ¿Qué hare ahora? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Yo… yo no… ¡SIRIUS!**

**Dedicatoria: Desde el fondo de mi corazón y con toda mi alma, esto se lo dedico a mi abuelita Heloísa, que en paz descanse… Ella fue una mujer en extremo gentil que siempre se preocupaba más por los otros que por ella misma. ¡TE AMO!**

**

* * *

**

**Evita lo inevitable**

(Cita)

_El segundo haz le acertó de lleno en el pecho._

_Él no había dejado de reír del todo, pero abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido._

…

_Dio la impresión de que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer: su cuerpo se curvó describiendo un majestuoso círculo, y en su caída hacia atrás atravesó el raído velo que colgaba del arco._

_Harry vio la expresión de miedo y sorpresa del deteriorado rostro de su padrino, antes apuesto, mientras caía por el viejo arco y desaparecía detrás del velo, que se agitó un momento como si lo hubiera golpeado una fuerte ráfaga de viento y quedó como al principio._

_Entonces Harry oyó el grito de triunfo de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero comprendió que no significaba nada: Sirius sólo había caído a través del arco y aparecería del otro lado en cuestión de segundos…_

_Sin embargo, Sirius no reapareció._

— _¡SIRIUS! —__gritó Harry__—. ¡SIRIUS!_

_Harry había llegado al fondo del foso respirando entrecortadamente. Sirius debía estar tras en velo; Harry iría y lo ayudaría a levantarse…_

_Pero cuando llegó al suelo y corrió hacia la tarima, Lupin lo rodeó con los brazos y lo retuvo._

—_No puedes hacer nada, Harry…_

— _¡Vamos a buscarlo, tenemos que ayudarlo, sólo ha caído al otro lado del arco!_

—_Es demasiado tarde, Harry._

—_No, todavía podemos alcanzarlo…—Harry luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero Lupin no lo soltaba._

—_No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada. Se ha ido._

(La orden del fénix, pág. 829, 830)

Vi como ese rayo rojo se estrellaba completamente en su pecho. La fuerza del impacto lo hizo caer hacia atrás. Y entonces, nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Tenía tanto miedo de perderlo, de que ese fuera el final, pero no podía hacer nada. El temor también se reflejaba en sus ojos, ambos sabíamos que eso sería todo. Ya no habría más…

Su cuerpo atravesó el velo, este se agitó un poco y después… nada.

Harry gritó y corrió hacia el velo. Pero ya era muy tarde. No podía permitir que hiciera algo estúpido así que corrí hacia él para detenerlo.

—No puedes hacer nada, Harry…—Le dije al oído una vez que lo tuve entre mis brazos. Decir eso era tan difícil…

— ¡Vamos a buscarlo, tenemos que ayudarlo, sólo ha caído al otro lado del arco!

—Es demasiado tarde, Harry.

…

La gran mansión de Grimmauld Place, un lugar frío, obscuro y escalofriante. Llena de polvo y telarañas, no aparentaba haber sido una de las más gloriosas mansiones que existieron jamás. La casa de la noble familia Black.

Remus Lupin estaba parado frente a ella. Quería entrar, quería esconderse dentro de esa enorme casa y dejar que su dolor y sufrimiento fluya en forma de lágrimas, necesita entrar y refugiarse del obscuro mundo que lo rodea. Pero no puede.

Llevaba poco más de dos horas parado frente al umbral, sin embargo, no ha podido decidir si es correcto entrar o no. Dentro de aquel lugar se encuentran atrapados miles de recuerdos, días, tardes y noches que no desea recordar; que duelen.

Pero ese sitio es el único donde puede permitirse ser él mismo. Solamente ahí puede darse el lujo de dejar de fingir que es fuerte y que la perdida de Sirius no le afecto demasiado. Solamente ahí puede sentir a Sirius tan cerca de él que es reconfortante y doloroso a la vez.

Suspiró derrotado y dio un paso hacia delante. Tomó el picaporte y lentamente lo giró. Un olor penetrante a humedad y encierro lo obligaron a arrugar un poco la nariz. Nada nuevo. Entró y cerró la puerta después.

Todo estaba sumergido en una inmensa obscuridad, pero así era mejor, no quería ver nada que pudiera traerle memorias dolorosas. De todas formas, encendió su varita.

Avanzó con pasos lentos e inseguros hacia las escaleras y empezó a subirlas. Cada paso que daba representaba una gran agonía para él. De hecho, el simple hecho de estar dentro de esa casa ya era bastante difícil.

Continuó subiendo hasta llegar al tercer y último piso, en el cuál había dos habitaciones: una con el nombre de Sirius y la otra con el nombre de Regulus, hermano menor de Sirius. Se dirigió a la primera y entró en ella.

Tal vez eso fue lo que más dolor le causo. Entrar a aquella recámara que le traía tantos recuerdos a la mente, algunos más frescos que otros. Cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella.

Un sollozo rompió el horrible silencio que se había apoderado del ambiente. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, todas a la misma vez, ¡era tan difícil!

Se dejó caer poco a poco hasta quedar sentado en el sucio suelo. Lloraba como hacia años que no lo hacia, sus sollozos retumbaban en las paredes del cuarto, provocando un aterrador efecto de eco.

Dolía, dolía como nunca lo había hecho. Le faltaba el aire, sentía ganas de golpear, de destruir, de abandonar todo y dejarse caer en el enorme vacío que estaba frente a él.

Ya no había nada. No tenía nada ni nadie. Estaba solo. Solo en aquel mundo que lo odia y que le teme. Solo entre la sociedad que lo rechaza. Solo. Sin alguien que este a su lado cuando lo necesite, sin alguien que lo ayude en las noches de luna llena, sin alguien con quien hablar… ¡Solo! ¡Estaba solo en este maldito mundo! ¡Sin alguien que lo cuide proteja o lo haga enojar! Sin alguien que lo aprecie… Sin alguien que lo ame…

Quería que se detuviera, que el tiempo frenara y le otorgara algunos minutos para poder estar solo y pensar con claridad. Podía rendirse, darse por vencido en la batalla contra la vida y dejarse morir. Podría…

Pero Sirius no querría eso, por que Sirius odia a las personas cobardes y a los débiles.

Sirius se enamoró de él, no por que fuera débil, no por que necesitara protección, sino por que era alguien fuerte. Alguien que siempre que caía, se levantaba y seguía adelante, alguien que no se dejaba vencer con facilidad. Y no podía empezar ahora.

Sí. Podría renunciar a la vida y esperar a la muerte con paz y tranquilidad. Pero no lo hará.

Por que Sirius esperaba que el fuese alguien fuerte. Sirius querría que él luchara por su vida y que se esforzara por ser feliz. Que no se diera por vencido nunca y que siguiera luchando y protegiera a Harry.

"_Moony, no llores. Odio verte llorar…"_

Cierto. Sirius odiaba verlo llorar. En ese momento las lágrimas cesaron y trató de regular su respiración. Limpió su rostro con la roída manga de su túnica y suspiró.

Lo haría por él. Por Sirius. Solo por el continuaría y saldría adelante. Solo por él…

Se levantó como pudo y camino hacia cama. Estaba destendida y las sabanas estaban en el piso. Sonrío levemente. Sirius jamás tendió su cama, siempre lo hacia él.

Recogió las cobijas y las dejó sobre el escritorio. Haría su cama por última vez, después de eso, dormiría un poco en aquella cama tan familiar y se iría. ¿A dónde? No tenía idea, pero lo haría.

"_Te amo, Remus. Solo a ti."_

Sintió ganas de llorar nuevamente, pero se contuvo. Sería fuerte, lucharía hasta el día en el que fuera a reunirse con él. Claro que sí…

…

* * *

Mil gracias por leer. Se que es un poco confuso y que las ideas no están en orden, pero a mi me gusta mucho.

Si quieren dejar review, háganlo por favor, sino, son libres de no hacerlo

Ya nos leeremos en otro momento.

Matta nee


End file.
